yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Secret Rare cards
" (CT05-EN003) from the 2008 Collectors Tins.]] This is a list of Secret Rare cards. Currently, the list only covers Booster Packs and Reprint sets. Japanese Booster Packs have not featured Secret Rare cards at all since the end of OCG Series 3 with Pharaonic Inheritance, and most previous Japanese Booster Packs did not feature them either. For this reason, and because these early Japanese sets were combined to make individual Booster Packs for other regions (e.g. the Korean and TCG versions of Metal Raiders were made by combining the Japanese sets Metal Raiders and Revival of Black Demon's Dragon), Japanese Booster Packs and Reprint sets are listed in separate sections from other regions in this list; these are differentiated where necessary by the addition of the tag "(Japanese)" in the section header. In the TCG, two Secret Rare cards were featured in each set from the TCG s introduction through Ancient Sanctuary, with the first Secret Rare card at the beginning of the set with the Set Card Number "000", and the second one at the end of the set. Secret Rare cards were removed from Booster Packs starting with Soul of the Duelist, and were not reintroduced until Strike of Neos; many fans believe this was done because of rampant counterfeiting of the Secret Rares or pack scaling. After their reintroduction, and up until Light of Destruction, each Booster Pack featured anywhere from nine up to 15 Secret Rares. One of these was at the beginning of the set with the Set Card Number "000", and was a ''TCG'' Exclusive; the rest were placed at the end of the set and typically consisted of formerly ''OCG''-only cards. From The Duelist Genesis on, each set has featured eight Secret Rare cards. Booster Packs Vol.3 ; Japanese * Gaia the Dragon Champion ( ガイア) Vol.4 ; Japanese * Harpie Lady Sisters (ハーピィ・レディ ) Vol.6 ; Japanese * Great Moth (グレート・モス) * Thousand Dragon ( ) Vol.7 ; Japanese * Mirror Force ( なるバリア－ミラーフォース－) Pharaoh's Servant (Japanese) ; Japanese (PS) * PS-00 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (ブルーアイズ・トゥーン・ドラゴン) Curse of Anubis ; Japanese (CA) * CA-00 Jinzo ( －サイコ・ショッカー) Spell of Mask ; Japanese (SM) * SM-00 The Masked Beast ( マスクド・ヘルレイザー) Pharaonic Guardian (Japanese) ; Japanese (PH) * PH-00 Fushioh Richie ( リッチー) The New Ruler ; Japanese (301) * 301-051 Lava Golem ( ラヴァ・ゴーレム) * 301-052 Byser Shock (バイサー ・ ショック) * 301-053 Question (クイズ) * 301-054 Rope of Life ( の ) * 301-055 Nightmare Wheel ( ) Champion of Black Magicians ; Japanese (303) * 303-051 Dark Paladin ( －ブラック・パラディン) * 303-052 Double Spell ( ) * 303-053 Diffusion Wave-Motion ( する ) Power of the Guardians ; Japanese (304) * 304-051 Kaiser Glider (カイザー・グライダー) * 304-052 Interdimensional Matter Transporter ( ) * 304-053 Cost Down (コストダウン) Threat of the Demon World ; Japanese (305) * 305-051 Blast Held by a Tribute ( の く ) * 305-052 Judgment of Anubis (アヌビスの き) Controller of Chaos ; Japanese (306) * 306-056 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End ( － の －) Invader of Darkness ; Japanese (307) * 307-056 Invader of Darkness ( の ) Sanctuary of the Sky ; Japanese (308) * 308-056 Mazera DeVille (デビルマゼラ) Pharaonic Inheritance ; Japanese (309) * 309-056 The End of Anubis (エンド・オブ・アヌビス) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon ; Korean (LOB-K) * LOB-K000 Tri-Horned Dragon (트라이혼드래곤) * LOB-K125 Gaia the Dragon Champion (용기사 가이아) ; English—North America (LOB) * LOB-000 Tri-Horned Dragon * LOB-125 Gaia the Dragon Champion ; English—Worldwide (LOB-EN) * LOB-EN000 Tri-Horned Dragon * LOB-EN125 Gaia the Dragon Champion ; English—Europe (LOB-E) * LOB-E000 Tri-Horned Dragon * LOB-E102 Gaia the Dragon Champion ; English—Australia (LOB-A) * LOB-A000 Tri-Horned Dragon * LOB-A125 Gaia the Dragon Champion ; French-Canadian (LDD-C) * LDD-C000 Tri-Horned Dragon (Dragon à Trois Cornes) * LDD-C125 Gaia the Dragon Champion (Gaïa le Dragon Champion) ; French (LDD-F) * LDD-F000 Tri-Horned Dragon (Dragon à Trois Cornes) * LDD-F102 Gaia the Dragon Champion (Gaïa le Dragon Champion) ; German (LOB-G) * LOB-G000 Tri-Horned Dragon (Dreihörniger Drache) * LOB-G102 Gaia the Dragon Champion (Drachenmeister Gaia) ; Italian (LDD-I) * LDD-I000 Tri-Horned Dragon (Drago Tricorno) * LDD-I102 Gaia the Dragon Champion (Gaia il Dragone) ; Portuguese (LDB-P) * LDB-P000 Tri-Horned Dragon (Dragão de Três Chifres) * LDB-P125 Gaia the Dragon Champion (Gaia, O Campeão do Dragão) ; Spanish (LDD-S) * LDD-S000 Tri-Horned Dragon (Dragón de Tres Cuernos) * LDD-S125 Gaia the Dragon Champion (Gaia, el Campeón de los Dragones) Metal Raiders ; Korean (MRD-K) * MRD-K000 Gate Guardian (게이트 가디언) * MRD-K143 Thousand Dragon (천년룡) ; English—North America (MRD) * MRD-000 Gate Guardian * MRD-143 Thousand Dragon ; English—Worldwide (MRD-EN) * MRD-EN000 Gate Guardian * MRD-EN143 Thousand Dragon ; English—Europe (MRD-E) * MRD-E000 Gate Guardian * MRD-E143 Thousand Dragon ; French (MRD-F) * MRD-F000 Gate Guardian (Gardien de la Porte) * MRD-F143 Thousand Dragon (Dragon Millénaire) ; German (MRD-G) * MRD-G000 Gate Guardian (Torwächter) * MRD-G143 Thousand Dragon (Tausenddrache) ; Italian (PMT-I) * PMT-I000 Gate Guardian (Guardiano del Cancello) * PMT-I143 Thousand Dragon (Drago Millenario) ; Portuguese (PMT-P) * PMT-P000 Gate Guardian (Guardião do Portão) * PMT-P143 Thousand Dragon (Dragão Milenar) ; Spanish (PMT-S) * PMT-S000 Gate Guardian (Guardián de la Reja) * PMT-S143 Thousand Dragon (Dragón Milenario) Spell Ruler (Magic Ruler) ; Korean (SRL-K) * SRL-K000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (블루아이즈툰드래곤) * SRL-K103 Serpent Night Dragon (이블나이트드래곤) ; English—North America (MRL) * MRL-000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * MRL-103 Serpent Night Dragon ; English—Worldwide (SRL-EN) * SRL-EN000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * SRL-EN103 Serpent Night Dragon ; English—Europe (MRL-E) * MRL-E000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * MRL-E130 Serpent Night Dragon ; French (MDM-F) * MDM-F000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (Dragon Toon aux Yeux Bleus) * MDM-F130 Serpent Night Dragon (Serpent Dragon de Nuit) ; German (SRL-G) * SRL-G000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (Blauäugiger Toon-Drache) * SRL-G130 Serpent Night Dragon (Schlangen-Nachtdrache) ; Italian (SDM-I) * SDM-I000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (Drago Toon Occhi Blu) * SDM-I130 Serpent Night Dragon (Drago Serpente Notturno) ; Spanish (SDH-S) * SDH-S000 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (Dragón Toon de Ojos Azules) * SDH-S130 Serpent Night Dragon (Dragón Serpiente de la Noche) Pharaoh's Servant ; Korean (PSV-K) * PSV-K000 Jinzo (인조인간 －사이코 쇼커－) * PSV-K104 Imperial Order ; English—North America (PSV) * PSV-000 Jinzo * PSV-104 Imperial Order ; English—Worldwide (PSV-EN) * PSV-EN000 Jinzo * PSV-EN104 Imperial Order ; English—Europe (PSV-E) * PSV-E000 Jinzo * PSV-E104 Imperial Order ; French (SDP-F) * SDP-F000 Jinzo (Jinzo) * SDP-F104 Imperial Order (Ordre Impérial) ; German (PSV-G) * PSV-G000 Jinzo (Jinzo) * PSV-G104 Imperial Order (Kaiserlicher Befehl) ; Italian (SDF-I) * SDF-I000 Jinzo (Jinzo) * SDF-I104 Imperial Order (Ordine Imperiale) Labyrinth of Nightmare ; Korean (LON-KR) * LON-KR000 Gemini Elf (쌍둥이 자매 엘프) * LON-KR104 Magic Cylinder (매직 실린더) ; Asian-English (LON-AE) * LON-AE000 Gemini Elf * LON-AE104 Magic Cylinder ; English—North America (LON) * LON-000 Gemini Elf * LON-104 Magic Cylinder ; English—Worldwide (LON-EN) * LON-EN000 Gemini Elf * LON-EN104 Magic Cylinder ; English—Europe (LON-E) * LON-E000 Gemini Elf * LON-E104 Magic Cylinder ; French (LDC-F) * LDC-F000 Gemini Elf (Gemini Elf) * LDC-F104 Magic Cylinder (Cylindre Magique) ; German (LON-G) * LON-G000 Gemini Elf (Elfenzwillinge) * LON-G104 Magic Cylinder (Magischer Zylinder) ; Italian (LDH-I) * LDH-I000 Gemini Elf (Elfi Gemelli) * LDH-I104 Magic Cylinder (Cilindro Magico) Legacy of Darkness ; Korean (LOD-KR) * LOD-KR000 Yata-Garasu (야타 까마귀) * LOD-KR100 Injection Fairy Lily (주사천사 리리) ; Asian-English (LOD-AE) * LOD-AE000 Yata-Garasu * LOD-AE100 Injection Fairy Lily ; English—North America (LOD) * LOD-000 Yata-Garasu * LOD-100 Injection Fairy Lily ; English—Worldwide (LOD-EN) * LOD-EN000 Yata-Garasu * LOD-EN100 Injection Fairy Lily Pharaonic Guardian ; Korean (PGD-KR) * PGD-KR000 Ring of Destruction (파괴륜) * PGD-KR107 Lava Golem ; English—North America (PGD) * PGD-000 Ring of Destruction * PGD-107 Lava Golem Magician's Force ; Korean (MFC-KR) * MFC-KR000 Dark Magician Girl (블랙 매지션 걸) * MFC-KR107 Diffusion Wave-Motion (확산하는 파동) ; Asian-English (MFC-AE) * MFC-AE000 Dark Magician Girl * MFC-AE107 Diffusion Wave-Motion ; English—North America (MFC) * MFC-000 Dark Magician Girl * MFC-107 Diffusion Wave-Motion Dark Crisis ; Korean (DCR-KR) * DCR-KR000 Vampire Lord (뱀파이어 로드) * DCR-KR105 Judgment of Anubis (아누비스의 심판) ; Asian-English (DCR-AE) * DCR-AE000 Vampire Lord * DCR-AE105 Judgment of Anubis ; English—North America (DCR) * DCR-000 Vampire Lord * DCR-105 Judgment of Anubis ; English—Worldwide (DCR-EN) * DCR-EN000 Vampire Lord * DCR-EN105 Judgment of Anubis ; French (DCR-FR) * DCR-FR000 Vampire Lord (Seigneur Vampire) * DCR-FR105 Judgment of Anubis (Jugement d'Anubis) ; German (DCR-DE) * DCR-DE000 Vampire Lord (Vampirlord) * DCR-DE105 Judgment of Anubis (Abrechnung von Anubis) ; Italian (DCR-IT) * DCR-IT000 Vampire Lord (Signore dei Vampiri) * DCR-IT105 Judgment of Anubis (Giudizio di Anubi) ; Spanish (DCR-SP) * DCR-SP000 Vampire Lord (Señor de los Vampiros) * DCR-SP105 Judgment of Anubis (Juicio de Anubis) Invasion of Chaos ; Korean (IOC-KR) * IOC-KR000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (카오스 엠페러 드래곤 -종언-) * IOC-KR111 Invader of Darkness ; Asian-English (IOC-AE) * IOC-AE000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * IOC-AE111 Invader of Darkness ; English—North America (IOC) * IOC-000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * IOC-111 Invader of Darkness ; English—Worldwide (IOC-EN) * IOC-EN000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * IOC-EN111 Invader of Darkness ; French (IOC-FR) * IOC-FR000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Dragon Empereur du Chaos - Emissaire de L'Achèvement) * IOC-FR111 Invader of Darkness (Envahisseur des Ténèbres) ; German (IOC-DE) * IOC-DE000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Chaos-Imperatordrache - Gesandter des Endes) * IOC-DE111 Invader of Darkness (Eindringling der Finsternis) ; Italian (IOC-IT) * IOC-IT000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Drago Imperatore del Chaos - Emissario della Fine) * IOC-IT111 Invader of Darkness (Invasore dell'Oscurità) ; Portuguese (IOC-PT) * IOC-PT000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Dragão Imperador do Caos - Emissário do Fim) * IOC-PT111 Invader of Darkness (Invasor da Escuridão) ; Spanish (IOC-SP) * IOC-SP000 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Dragón Emperador del Caos - Enviado del Fin) * IOC-SP111 Invader of Darkness (Invasor de la Oscuridad) Ancient Sanctuary ; Korean (AST-KR) * AST-KR000 The End of Anubis (엔드 오브 아누비스) * AST-KR111 Mazera DeVille (데블 마제라) ; Asian-English (AST-AE) * AST-AE000 The End of Anubis * AST-AE111 Mazera DeVille ; English—Worldwide (AST) * AST-000 The End of Anubis * AST-111 Mazera DeVille ; French (AST-FR) * AST-FR000 The End of Anubis (La Fin d'Anubis) * AST-FR111 Mazera DeVille (Débilmazera) ; German (AST-DE) * AST-DE000 The End of Anubis (Das Ende von Anubis) * AST-DE111 Mazera DeVille (Debilmazera) ; Italian (AST-IT) * AST-IT000 The End of Anubis (La Fine di Anubis) * AST-IT111 Mazera DeVille (Mazera DeVille) ; Portuguese (AST-PT) * AST-PT000 The End of Anubis (O Fim de Anubis) * AST-PT111 Mazera DeVille (Debilmazera) ; Spanish (AST-SP) * AST-SP000 The End of Anubis (El Fin de Anubis) * AST-SP111 Mazera DeVille (Mazera DeVille) Strike of Neos ; English (STON-EN) * STON-EN000 Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * STON-EN061 Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * STON-EN062 Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * STON-EN063 Harvest Angel of Wisdom * STON-EN064 Freya, Spirit of Victory * STON-EN065 Nova Summoner * STON-EN066 Radiant Jeral * STON-EN067 Gellenduo * STON-EN068 Aegis of Gaia ; French (STON-FR) * STON-FR000 Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (Grand Maître des Six Samouraïs) * STON-FR061 Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin (Néo-Parshath, le Paladin du Ciel) * STON-FR062 Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * STON-FR063 Harvest Angel of Wisdom (Moisson, Ange de la Sagesse) * STON-FR064 Freya, Spirit of Victory (Freya, Esprit de la Victoire) * STON-FR065 Nova Summoner (Invocateur de Nova) * STON-FR066 Radiant Jeral * STON-FR067 Gellenduo * STON-FR068 Aegis of Gaia (Egide de Gaia) ; German (STON-DE) * STON-DE000 Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (Großmeister der Sechs Samurai) * STON-DE061 Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin (Neo-Parshath, der Himmelspaladin) * STON-DE062 Meltiel, Sage of the Sky (Meltiel, Weiser des Himmels) * STON-DE063 Harvest Angel of Wisdom (Ernteengel der Weisheit) * STON-DE064 Freya, Spirit of Victory (Freya, Geist des Sieges) * STON-DE065 Nova Summoner (Novabeschwörer) * STON-DE066 Radiant Jeral (Strahlender Jeral) * STON-DE067 Gellenduo (Gellenduo) * STON-DE068 Aegis of Gaia (Gaias Schirmherrschaft) ; Italian (STON-IT) * STON-IT000 Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (Gran Maestro dei Sei Samurai) * STON-IT061 Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin (Neo-Parshath, Paladino del Cielo) * STON-IT062 Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * STON-IT063 Harvest Angel of Wisdom (Angelo Mietitore della Saggezza) * STON-IT064 Freya, Spirit of Victory (Freya, Spirito della Vittoria) * STON-IT065 Nova Summoner (Evocatore Nova) * STON-IT066 Radiant Jeral * STON-IT067 Gellenduo * STON-IT068 Aegis of Gaia ; Spanish (STON-SP) * STON-SP000 Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (Gran Maestro de los Seis Samuráis) * STON-SP061 Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin (Neo-Parshath, el Paladín del Cielo) * STON-SP062 Meltiel, Sage of the Sky (Meltiel, Sabio de los Cielos) * STON-SP063 Harvest Angel of Wisdom (Ángel Cosechador de la Sabiduría) * STON-SP064 Freya, Spirit of Victory (Freya, Espíritu de la Victoria) * STON-SP065 Nova Summoner (Invocador Nova) * STON-SP066 Radiant Jeral (Radiante Jeral) * STON-SP067 Gellenduo (Gellenduo) * STON-SP068 Aegis of Gaia Force of the Breaker ; English (FOTB-EN) * FOTB-EN000 Volcanic Rocket * FOTB-EN061 Diabolos, King of the Abyss * FOTB-EN062 Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * FOTB-EN063 Prometheus, King of the Shadows * FOTB-EN064 Mist Archfiend * FOTB-EN065 Plague Wolf * FOTB-EN066 Recurring Nightmare * FOTB-EN067 Sword of Dark Rites * FOTB-EN068 Eradicator Epidemic Virus ; French (FOTB-FR) * FOTB-FR000 Volcanic Rocket (Fusée Volcanique) * FOTB-FR061 Diabolos, King of the Abyss (Diabolos, Roi des Abysses) * FOTB-FR062 Lich Lord, King of the Underworld (Seigneur Liche, Roi des Enfers) * FOTB-FR063 Prometheus, King of the Shadows (Prométhée, Roi des Ombres) * FOTB-FR064 Mist Archfiend (Archdémon de la Brume) * FOTB-FR065 Plague Wolf (Loup de la Peste) * FOTB-FR066 Recurring Nightmare (Cauchemar Récurrent) * FOTB-FR067 Sword of Dark Rites (Epée des Rites Ténébreux) * FOTB-FR068 Eradicator Epidemic Virus (Virus Épidémique d'Éradication) ; German (FOTB-DE) * FOTB-DE000 Volcanic Rocket (Vulkanische Rakete) * FOTB-DE061 Diabolos, King of the Abyss (Diabolos, König des Abgrunds) * FOTB-DE062 Lich Lord, King of the Underworld (Lich Lord, König der Unterwelt) * FOTB-DE063 Prometheus, King of the Shadows (Prometheus, König der Schatten) * FOTB-DE064 Mist Archfiend (Nebel-Erzunterweltler) * FOTB-DE065 Plague Wolf (Seuchenwolf) * FOTB-DE066 Recurring Nightmare (Ewiger Albtraum) * FOTB-DE067 Sword of Dark Rites (Schwert der finsteren Riten) * FOTB-DE068 Eradicator Epidemic Virus (Ansteckender Ausrottungsvirus) ; Italian (FOTB-IT) * FOTB-IT000 Volcanic Rocket (Razzo Vulcanico) * FOTB-IT061 Diabolos, King of the Abyss (Diabolos, Re degli Abissi) * FOTB-IT062 Lich Lord, King of the Underworld (Lich Lord, Re del Mondo Sotterraneo) * FOTB-IT063 Prometheus, King of the Shadows (Prometheus, Re delle Ombre) * FOTB-IT064 Mist Archfiend (Arcidemone Nebbia) * FOTB-IT065 Plague Wolf (Lupo della Peste) * FOTB-IT066 Recurring Nightmare (Incubo Ricorrente) * FOTB-IT067 Sword of Dark Rites (Spada dei Riti Oscuri) * FOTB-IT068 Eradicator Epidemic Virus (Virus Epidemia Estirpatrice) ; Spanish (FOTB-SP) * FOTB-SP000 Volcanic Rocket (Misil Volcánico) * FOTB-SP061 Diabolos, King of the Abyss (Diabolos, Rey del Abismo) * FOTB-SP062 Lich Lord, King of the Underworld (Señor Lich, Rey del Inframundo) * FOTB-SP063 Prometheus, King of the Shadows (Prometheus, Rey de las Sombras) * FOTB-SP064 Mist Archfiend (Archidemonio de Niebla) * FOTB-SP065 Plague Wolf (Lobo de Plaga) * FOTB-SP066 Recurring Nightmare (Pesadilla Recurrente) * FOTB-SP067 Sword of Dark Rites (Espada de Ritos Oscuros) * FOTB-SP068 Eradicator Epidemic Virus (Virus Epidémico Erradicador) Tactical Evolution ; English (TAEV-EN) * TAEV-EN000 Gemini Summoner * TAEV-EN006 Rainbow Dragon * TAEV-EN013 Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * TAEV-EN033 Frost and Flame Dragon * TAEV-EN043 Elemental HERO Magma Neos * TAEV-EN054 Cyberdark Impact! * TAEV-EN083 Cranium Fish * TAEV-EN084 Abyssal Kingshark * TAEV-EN085 Mormolith * TAEV-EN088 Il Blud ; French (TAEV-FR) * TAEV-FR000 Gemini Summoner (Invocateur Gémeau) * TAEV-FR006 Rainbow Dragon (Dragon Arc-en-Ciel) * TAEV-FR013 Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Vénominaga, Déesse des Serpents Venimeux) * TAEV-FR033 Frost and Flame Dragon * TAEV-FR043 Elemental HERO Magma Neos (Néos Magma, Héroes Élémentaire) * TAEV-FR054 Cyberdark Impact! (Impact Cyberténébreaux !) * TAEV-FR083 Cranium Fish * TAEV-FR084 Abyssal Kingshark * TAEV-FR085 Mormolith * TAEV-FR088 Il Blud (Sang Putride, le Gardien des Limbes) ; German (TAEV-DE) * TAEV-DE000 Gemini Summoner (Zwillingsbeschwörer) * TAEV-DE006 Rainbow Dragon (Regenbogendrache) * TAEV-DE013 Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Vennominaga die Gottheit der giftigen Schlangen) * TAEV-DE033 Frost and Flame Dragon (Frost-und-Flammen-Drache) * TAEV-DE043 Elemental HERO Magma Neos (Elementarheld Magma Neos) * TAEV-DE054 Cyberdark Impact! (Cyberfinsternis Einschlag!) * TAEV-DE083 Cranium Fish (Hirnschädelfisch) * TAEV-DE084 Abyssal Kingshark (Königshai der Unterwelt) * TAEV-DE085 Mormolith (Mormolith) * TAEV-DE088 Il Blud (Il Blud) ; Italian (TAEV-IT) * TAEV-IT000 Gemini Summoner (Evocatore Gemini) * TAEV-IT006 Rainbow Dragon (Drago Arcobaleno) * TAEV-IT013 Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Vennominaga, la Divinità dei Serpenti Velenosi) * TAEV-IT033 Frost and Flame Dragon (Drago di Ghiaccio e Fiamma) * TAEV-IT043 Elemental HERO Magma Neos (Neos Magma Eroe Elementale) * TAEV-IT054 Cyberdark Impact! (Impatto Cyberoscuro!) * TAEV-IT083 Cranium Fish (Pesce Cranio) * TAEV-IT084 Abyssal Kingshark * TAEV-IT085 Mormolith * TAEV-IT088 Il Blud (Galeogrugno) ; Spanish (TAEV-SP) * TAEV-SP000 Gemini Summoner (Invocador Géminis) * TAEV-SP006 Rainbow Dragon (Dragón Arco Iris) * TAEV-SP013 Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Vennominaga, Dios de las Serpientes Venenosas) * TAEV-SP033 Frost and Flame Dragon * TAEV-SP043 Elemental HERO Magma Neos (Héroe Elemental Magma Neos) * TAEV-SP054 Cyberdark Impact! (¡Impacto Ciberoscuro!) * TAEV-SP083 Cranium Fish * TAEV-SP084 Abyssal Kingshark * TAEV-SP085 Mormolith * TAEV-SP088 Il Blud (Mala Sangre) Gladiator's Assault ; English (GLAS-EN) * GLAS-EN000 Gladiator Beast Octavius * GLAS-EN036 Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * GLAS-EN037 Elemental HERO Plasma Vice * GLAS-EN041 Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * GLAS-EN044 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * GLAS-EN084 Dragon Ice * GLAS-EN085 Tongue Twister * GLAS-EN086 Skreech * GLAS-EN087 Royal Firestorm Guards * GLAS-EN088 Veil of Darkness * GLAS-EN090 Necroface * GLAS-EN091 Gil Garth * GLAS-EN092 Soul Taker * GLAS-EN093 Magic Formula * GLAS-EN094 Silent Doom ; French (GLAS-FR) * GLAS-FR000 Gladiator Beast Octavius (Octavius, Bête Gladiateur) * GLAS-FR036 Elemental HERO Chaos Neos (Neos Chaos, Heros Elementaire) * GLAS-FR037 Elemental HERO Plasma Vice (Anti Plasma, Héros Élémentaire) * GLAS-FR041 Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union (Super Vehicroid - Alliance Furtive) * GLAS-FR044 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (Heraklinos, Bête Gladiateur) * GLAS-FR084 Dragon Ice (Dragon de Glace) * GLAS-FR085 Tongue Twister (Virelangue) * GLAS-FR086 Skreech (Skreech) * GLAS-FR087 Royal Firestorm Guards (Gardes Royaux Tempête de Feu) * GLAS-FR088 Veil of Darkness (Voile des Ténèbres) * GLAS-FR090 Necroface (Visage Nécro) * GLAS-FR091 Gil Garth (Gil Garth) * GLAS-FR092 Soul Taker (Voleur d'Esprit) * GLAS-FR093 Magic Formula (Formule Magique) * GLAS-FR094 Silent Doom (Jugement Silencieux) ; German (GLAS-DE) * GLAS-DE000 Gladiator Beast Octavius (Gladiatorungeheuer Oktavius) * GLAS-DE036 Elemental HERO Chaos Neos (Elementarheld Chaos Neos) * GLAS-DE037 Elemental HERO Plasma Vice (Elementarheld Plasma Vice) * GLAS-DE041 Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union (Super-Vehicroid - Stealth Union) * GLAS-DE044 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (Gladiatorungeheuer Heraklinos) * GLAS-DE084 Dragon Ice (Dracheneis) * GLAS-DE085 Tongue Twister (Zungenbrecher) * GLAS-DE086 Skreech (Kreischen) * GLAS-DE087 Royal Firestorm Guards (Königliche Feuersturmwache) * GLAS-DE088 Veil of Darkness (Schleier der Finsternis) * GLAS-DE090 Necroface (Gesicht des Todes) * GLAS-DE091 Gil Garth (Gil Garth) * GLAS-DE092 Soul Taker (Seelennehmer) * GLAS-DE093 Magic Formula (Magische Formel) * GLAS-DE094 Silent Doom (Stilles Verhängnis) ; Italian (GLAS-IT) * GLAS-IT000 Gladiator Beast Octavius (Gladiatore Bestia Ottavio) * GLAS-IT036 Elemental HERO Chaos Neos (Caos Neos Eroe Elementale) * GLAS-IT037 Elemental HERO Plasma Vice (Plasma Vice Eroe Elementale) * GLAS-IT041 Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union (Super Vehicroid - Unione Stealth) * GLAS-IT044 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (Gladiatore Bestia Heraclinos) * GLAS-IT084 Dragon Ice (Drago di Ghiaccio) * GLAS-IT085 Tongue Twister (Scioglilingua) * GLAS-IT086 Skreech (Skreech) * GLAS-IT087 Royal Firestorm Guards (Guardie Regali della Tempesta di Fuoco) * GLAS-IT088 Veil of Darkness (Velo dell'Oscurità) * GLAS-IT090 Necroface (Necrovolto) * GLAS-IT091 Gil Garth (Gil Cintato) * GLAS-IT092 Soul Taker (Ruba-Anime) * GLAS-IT093 Magic Formula (Formula Magica) * GLAS-IT094 Silent Doom (Destino Silente) ; Spanish (GLAS-SP) * GLAS-SP000 Gladiator Beast Octavius (Bestia Gladiador Octavius) * GLAS-SP036 Elemental HERO Chaos Neos (Héroe Elemental Chaos Neos) * GLAS-SP037 Elemental HERO Plasma Vice (Héroe Elemental Plasma Vice) * GLAS-SP041 Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union (Súper Vehicroid - Unión Sigilosa) * GLAS-SP044 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (Bestia Gladiador Heraclinos) * GLAS-SP084 Dragon Ice (Dragón de Hielo) * GLAS-SP085 Tongue Twister (Trabalenguas) * GLAS-SP086 Skreech (Skreech) * GLAS-SP087 Royal Firestorm Guards (Guardia Real Tormenta de Fuego) * GLAS-SP088 Veil of Darkness (Velo de Oscuridad) * GLAS-SP090 Necroface (Necrocara) * GLAS-SP091 Gil Garth (Gil Garth) * GLAS-SP092 Soul Taker (Toma Almas) * GLAS-SP093 Magic Formula (Fórmula Mágica) * GLAS-SP094 Silent Doom (Perdición Silenciosa) Phantom Darkness ; English (PTDN-EN) * PTDN-EN000 Dark Grepher * PTDN-EN003 Rainbow Dark Dragon * PTDN-EN008 Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * PTDN-EN017 The Dark Creator * PTDN-EN019 Dark Armed Dragon * PTDN-EN044 Rainbow Neos * PTDN-EN081 Darklord Zerato * PTDN-EN097 Dark Red Enchanter * PTDN-EN098 Goblin Zombie * PTDN-EN099 Belial - Marquis of Darkness ; French (PTDN-FR) * PTDN-FR000 Dark Grepher (Grepher des Ténèbres) * PTDN-FR003 Rainbow Dark Dragon (Dragon Arc-en-Ciel des Ténèbres) * PTDN-FR008 Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (Yubel - Cauchemar Ultime) * PTDN-FR017 The Dark Creator (Le Créateur des Ténèbres) * PTDN-FR019 Dark Armed Dragon (Dragon Armé des Ténèbres) * PTDN-FR044 Rainbow Neos (Néos Arc-en-Ciel) * PTDN-FR081 Darklord Zerato (Ange Déchu Zerato) * PTDN-FR097 Dark Red Enchanter (Enchanteur Écarlate) * PTDN-FR098 Goblin Zombie (Zombie Goblin) * PTDN-FR099 Belial - Marquis of Darkness (Belial, le Marquis des Ténèbres) ; German (PTDN-DE) * PTDN-DE000 Dark Grepher (Finsterer Grepher) * PTDN-DE003 Rainbow Dark Dragon (Regenbogenfinsternisdrache) * PTDN-DE008 Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (Yubel - Der ultimative Albtraum) * PTDN-DE017 The Dark Creator (Der finstere Schöpfer) * PTDN-DE019 Dark Armed Dragon (Finsterer Bewaffneter Drache) * PTDN-DE044 Rainbow Neos (Regenbogen-Neos) * PTDN-DE081 Darklord Zerato (Finsterlord Zerato) * PTDN-DE097 Dark Red Enchanter (Finsterer roter Zauberer) * PTDN-DE098 Goblin Zombie (Goblinzombie) * PTDN-DE099 Belial - Marquis of Darkness (Belial - Marquis der Finsternis) ; Italian (PTDN-IT) * PTDN-IT000 Dark Grepher (Grepher Oscuro) * PTDN-IT003 Rainbow Dark Dragon (Drago Arcobaleno Oscuro) * PTDN-IT008 Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (Yubel - Incubo Finale) * PTDN-IT017 The Dark Creator (Il Creatore Oscuro) * PTDN-IT019 Dark Armed Dragon (Drago Armato Oscuro) * PTDN-IT044 Rainbow Neos (Neos dell'Arcobaleno) * PTDN-IT081 Darklord Zerato (Zerato, Signore Oscuro) * PTDN-IT097 Dark Red Enchanter (Incantatore Rosso Oscuro) * PTDN-IT098 Goblin Zombie (Zombie Goblin) * PTDN-IT099 Belial - Marquis of Darkness (Belial, Marchese dell'Oscurità) ; Spanish (PTDN-SP) * PTDN-SP000 Dark Grepher (Grepher Oscuro) * PTDN-SP003 Rainbow Dark Dragon (Dragón Arco Iris Oscuro) * PTDN-SP008 Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare (Yubel - La Peor Pesadilla) * PTDN-SP017 The Dark Creator (El Creador Oscuro) * PTDN-SP019 Dark Armed Dragon Dragón Armado Oscuro() * PTDN-SP044 Rainbow Neos (Neos Arco Iris) * PTDN-SP081 Darklord Zerato (Zerato, Señor oscuro) * PTDN-SP097 Dark Red Enchanter (Hechicero Oscuro Rojo) * PTDN-SP098 Goblin Zombie (Goblin Zombi) * PTDN-SP099 Belial - Marquis of Darkness (Belial, Marqués de la Oscuridad) Reprint sets Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Japanese) ; Japanese (LB) * LB-00 Celtic Guardian (エルフの ) Phantom God ; Japanese (PG) * PG-61 Right Leg of the Forbidden One ( されし の ) * PG-62 Left Leg of the Forbidden One ( されし の ) * PG-63 Right Arm of the Forbidden One ( されし の ) * PG-64 Left Arm of the Forbidden One ( されし の ) * PG-65 Exodia the Forbidden One ( されしエクゾディア) Metal Raiders (Japanese) ; Japanese (ME) * ME-00 Time Wizard ( の ) * ME-83 Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ( ガゼル) Booster Chronicle ; Japanese (BC) * BC-00 Total Defense Shogun ( ) Expert Edition Volume.4 ; Japanese (EE04-JP) * EE04-JP241 Satellite Cannon (サテライト・キャノン) * EE04-JP242 Gilford the Lightning (ギルフォード・ザ・ライトニング) * EE04-JP243 Exarion Universe (イグザリオン・ユニバース) * EE04-JP244 D.D. Assailant ( . .アサイラント) * EE04-JP245 Kaibaman ( の カイバーマン) ; Korean (HGP4-KR) * HGP4-KR241 Satellite Cannon * HGP4-KR242 Gilford the Lightning * HGP4-KR243 Exarion Universe * HGP4-KR244 D.D. Assailant * HGP4-KR245 Kaibaman (정의의 아군 카이바맨) Dark Revelation Volume 4 ; English (DR04-EN) * DR04-EN241 Satellite Cannon * DR04-EN242 Gilford the Lightning * DR04-EN243 Exarion Universe * DR04-EN244 D.D. Assailant * DR04-EN245 Kaibaman Retro Pack ; English (RP01-EN) * RP01-EN000 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * RP01-EN092 Copycat * RP01-EN093 Relieve Monster * RP01-EN094 Cloning * RP01-EN095 Kaibaman * RP01-EN096 Cyber Harpie Lady * RP01-EN097 Amazoness Chain Master * RP01-EN098 Embodiment of Apophis * RP01-EN099 Exchange of the Spirit * RP01-EN100 Ancient Lamp ; French (RP01-FR) * RP01-FR000 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Dragon Ultime aux Yeux Bleus) * RP01-FR092 Copycat (Copiechat) * RP01-FR093 Relieve Monster (Délivrance de Monstre) * RP01-FR094 Cloning (Duplication des Clones) * RP01-FR095 Kaibaman (Kaibaman) * RP01-FR096 Cyber Harpie Lady (Cyber-Harpie) * RP01-FR097 Amazoness Chain Master (Amazonesse avec Chaîne) * RP01-FR098 Embodiment of Apophis (L'Incarnation d'Apophis) * RP01-FR099 Exchange of the Spirit (Permutation des Mondes) * RP01-FR100 Ancient Lamp (Lampe Ancienne) ; German (RP01-DE) * RP01-DE000 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Blauäugiger ultimativer Drache) * RP01-DE092 Copycat (Nachäffer) * RP01-DE093 Relieve Monster (Monster ablösen) * RP01-DE094 Cloning (Klonen) * RP01-DE095 Kaibaman (Kaiba-Mann) * RP01-DE096 Cyber Harpie Lady (Cyberharpyie) * RP01-DE097 Amazoness Chain Master (Amazonische Kettenmeisterin) * RP01-DE098 Embodiment of Apophis (Verkörperung von Apophis) * RP01-DE099 Exchange of the Spirit (Austausch des Geistes) * RP01-DE100 Ancient Lamp (Antike Lampe) ; Italian (RP01-IT) * RP01-IT000 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Drago Finale Occhi Blu) * RP01-IT092 Copycat (Copiatore) * RP01-IT093 Relieve Monster (Solleva Mostro) * RP01-IT094 Cloning (Clonazione) * RP01-IT095 Kaibaman (Kaibaman) * RP01-IT096 Cyber Harpie Lady (Cyber Lady Arpia) * RP01-IT097 Amazoness Chain Master (Maestra delle Catene Amazoness) * RP01-IT098 Embodiment of Apophis (Incarnazione di Apophis) * RP01-IT099 Exchange of the Spirit (Scambio dello Spirito) * RP01-IT100 Ancient Lamp (Lampada Antica) ; Spanish (RP01-SP) * RP01-SP000 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo) * RP01-SP092 Copycat (Imitador) * RP01-SP093 Relieve Monster (Alivio de Monstruo) * RP01-SP094 Cloning * RP01-SP095 Kaibaman (Kaibaman) * RP01-SP096 Cyber Harpie Lady (Arpía Cibernética) * RP01-SP097 Amazoness Chain Master * RP01-SP098 Embodiment of Apophis (Encarnación de Apophis) * RP01-SP099 Exchange of the Spirit (Intercambio del Espiritu) * RP01-SP100 Ancient Lamp (Lámpara Antigua) Retro Pack 2 ; English (RP02-EN) * RP02-EN000 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * RP02-EN066 Ring of Destruction * RP02-EN092 Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * RP02-EN093 Harpie's Pet Dragon * RP02-EN094 Archfiend of Gilfer * RP02-EN095 Light and Darkness Dragon * RP02-EN096 Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon * RP02-EN097 Dragon Master Knight * RP02-EN098 Victory Dragon * RP02-EN099 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * RP02-EN100 Dreadscythe Harvester ; French (RP02-FR) * RP02-FR000 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Gorz, l’Émissaire des Ténèbres) * RP02-FR066 Ring of Destruction (Anneau de Destruction) * RP02-FR092 Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Valkyrion le Guerrier Magnétique) * RP02-FR093 Harpie's Pet Dragon (Dragon de Harpie) * RP02-FR094 Archfiend of Gilfer (Archdémon de Gilfer) * RP02-FR095 Light and Darkness Dragon (Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres) * RP02-FR096 Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Dragon aux Yeux Bleus Rayonnants) * RP02-FR097 Dragon Master Knight (Chevalier Maitre des Dragons) * RP02-FR098 Victory Dragon (Dragon de la Victoire) * RP02-FR099 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (Babouin Vert, le Protecteur de la Forêt) * RP02-FR100 Dreadscythe Harvester (Insecte Assassin à la Faux) ; German (RP02-DE) * RP02-DE000 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Gorz der Gesandte der Finsternis) * RP02-DE066 Ring of Destruction (Ring der Zerstörung) * RP02-DE092 Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Valkyrion, Magnetkrieger) * RP02-DE093 Harpie's Pet Dragon (Spieldrache der Harpyien) * RP02-DE094 Archfiend of Gilfer (Erzunterweltler von Gilfer) * RP02-DE095 Light and Darkness Dragon (Drache des Lichts und der Finsternis) * RP02-DE096 Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Leuchtender blauäugiger Drache) * RP02-DE097 Dragon Master Knight (Drachenmeisterritter) * RP02-DE098 Victory Dragon (Sieges-Drache) * RP02-DE099 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (Grüner Pavian, Verteidiger des Waldes) * RP02-DE100 Dreadscythe Harvester (Schreckenssensen-Ernter) ; Italian (RP02-IT) * RP02-IT000 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Gorz l'Emissario dell'Oscurità) * RP02-IT066 Ring of Destruction (Anello della Distruzione) * RP02-IT092 Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Valkyrion Gueriero Magnetico) * RP02-IT093 Harpie's Pet Dragon (Draghetto delle Arpie) * RP02-IT094 Archfiend of Gilfer (Arcidemone di Gilfer) * RP02-IT095 Light and Darkness Dragon (Drago di Luce e Oscurità) * RP02-IT096 Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Drago Lucente Occhi Blu) * RP02-IT097 Dragon Master Knight (Cavaliere Signore dei Draghi) * RP02-IT098 Victory Dragon (Drago della Vittoria) * RP02-IT099 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (Babbuino Verde Difensore della Foresta) * RP02-IT100 Dreadscythe Harvester (Mietitore Falce del Terrore) ; Spanish (RP02-SP) * RP02-SP000 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Gorz el Emisario de la Oscuridad) * RP02-SP066 Ring of Destruction (Anillo Destructor) * RP02-SP092 Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Valkyrion el Guerrero Magno) * RP02-SP093 Harpie's Pet Dragon (Dragón Mascota de Arpía) * RP02-SP094 Archfiend of Gilfer (Archidemonio de Gilfer) * RP02-SP095 Light and Darkness Dragon (Dragón de la Luz y la Oscuridad) * RP02-SP096 Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules) * RP02-SP097 Dragon Master Knight (Caballero Amo del Dragón) * RP02-SP098 Victory Dragon (Dragón de la Victoria) * RP02-SP099 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (Babuíno Verde, Defensor del Bosque) * RP02-SP100 Dreadscythe Harvester (Cosechador de la Guadaña del Terror) Dark Legends ; English (DLG1-EN) * DLG1-EN000 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 ; Japanese (BE01-JP) * BE01-JP206 Marshmallon (マシュマロン) * BE01-JP207 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ( ) * BE01-JP208 Meteor B. Dragon (メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン) * BE01-JP209 Scapegoat (スケープ・ゴート) * BE01-JP210 Ultimate Offering ( の ) Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 2 ; Japanese (BE02-JP) * BE02-JP206 Dandylion (ダンディライオン) * BE02-JP207 Toon Dark Magician Girl (トゥーン・ブラック・マジシャン・ガール) * BE02-JP208 Five-Headed Dragon ( ) * BE02-JP209 Spell Shattering Arrow ( の ) * BE02-JP210 Magic Cylinder ( ) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years ; English (LCGX-EN) * LCGX-EN002 Elemental HERO Avian * LCGX-EN004 Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * LCGX-EN007 Elemental HERO Sparkman * LCGX-EN027 Necro Gardna * LCGX-EN028 Elemental HERO Neos Alius * LCGX-EN029 Evil HERO Malicious Edge * LCGX-EN041 Gallis the Star Beast * LCGX-EN042 Dandylion * LCGX-EN043 Winged Kuriboh LV9 * LCGX-EN045 Elemental HERO Flame Wingman * LCGX-EN050 Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman * LCGX-EN059 Elemental HERO Dark Neos * LCGX-EN097 Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * LCGX-EN098 Fifth Hope * LCGX-EN101 Super Polymerization * LCGX-EN133 Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * LCGX-EN139 Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer * LCGX-EN145 Destiny Draw * LCGX-EN176 Cyber Dragon * LCGX-EN180 Cyber Twin Dragon * LCGX-EN181 Cyber End Dragon * LCGX-EN182 Cyber End Dragon (alt.art) * LCGX-EN183 Chimeratech Overdragon * LCGX-EN184 Power Bond * LCGX-EN188 Dark End Dragon * LCGX-EN193 Phantom of Chaos * LCGX-EN194 Phantom Skyblaster * LCGX-EN197 Yubel * LCGX-EN198 Yubel - Terror Incarnate * LCGX-EN199 Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * LCGX-EN204 Darkness Destroyer * LCGX-EN215 Dimensional Fissure * LCGX-EN225 Banisher of the Radiance * LCGX-EN233 Great Shogun Shien * LCGX-EN236 Gladiator Beast Murmillo * LCGX-EN237 Gladiator Beast Bestiari * LCGX-EN238 Gladiator Beast Laquari * LCGX-EN239 Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * LCGX-EN240 Gladiator Beast Secutor * LCGX-EN242 Test Tiger * LCGX-EN244 Gladiator Beast Darius * LCGX-EN251 Gladiator Beast Equeste * LCGX-EN266 Gladiator Beast War Chariot Secret Rares in Booster Packs Secret Rares in STON onwards In English Versions of these packs, Secret Rares have returned to Booster Packs. Secret Rares in LODT (Light of Destruction) * Guardian of Order * Honest * Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler * Judgment Dragon * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Dark General Freed * Tualatin * Angel O7 * Fog King * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo Secret Rares in TDGS (The Duelist Genesis) * Avenging Knight Parshath * Hand of the Six Samurai * Cyber Shark * Charge of the Light Brigade * Splendid Venus * Fiendish Engine Ω * Ice Master * Toy Magician Secret Rares in CSOC (Crossroads of Chaos) * Overdrive Teleporter * Gladiator Beast Retiari * Tempest Magician * Treacherous Trap Hole * Time Machine * Machine Lord Ür * Neos Wiseman * Elemental Hero Divine Neos Secret Rares in CRMS (Crimson Crisis) * Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode * Dark Voltanis * Prime Material Falcon * Puppet King * Zeta Reticulant * Tethys, Goddess of Light * Ido the Supreme Magical Force * Greed Quasar Secret Rares in RGBT (Raging Battle) * Battlestorm * Immortal Ruler * Hardened Armed Dragon * King of the Beasts * Overwhelm * Light End Dragon * Chaos End Master * Sphere of Chaos Secret Rares in ANPR (Ancient Prophecy) * XX-Saber Gardestrike * Card Guard * Greed Grado * Armityle the Chaos Phantom * White Night Dragon * Card Blocker * Kasha * Elemental Hero Gaia Secret Rares in SOVR (Stardust Overdrive) * Dark Simorgh * Victoria * Ice Queen * Shutendoji * Archlord Kristya * Guardian Eatos * Clear Vice Dragon * Clear World Secret Rares in ABPF (Absolute Powerforce) * XX-Saber Emmersblade * Cactus Bouncer * Djinn Disserere of Rituals * Earthbound Linewalker * Core Transport Unit * Shield Wing * Underground Arachnid * Zeman the Ape King Secret Rares in TSHD (The Shining Darkness) * Chaos Goddess * Snyffus * Saber Vault * Wave-Motion Inferno * Infernity Barrier * Genex Neutron * Infernity Destroyer * Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak Secret Rares in DREV (Duelist Revolution) * Pot of Duality * Naturia Pineapple * Psychic Nightmare * Stygian Street Patrol * Fabled Raven * Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator * Miracle's Wake * Mystical Refpanel Secret Rares in STBL (Starstrike Blast) * Skull Meister * Spellstone Sorcerer Karood * Scrap Mind Reader * Psi-Blocker * Genex Ally Duradark * The Fabled Rubyruda * Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg * Genex Ally Axel Secret Rares in STOR (Storm of Ragnarok) * The Golden Apples * Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant * Scrap Breaker * Chaos Hunter * Maxx "C" * Nordic Relic Megingjord * Six Strike - Thunder Blast * Vylon Delta Secret Rares in EXVC (Extreme Victory) * Mystic Piper * Vampire Dragon * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Gladiator Taming * Psychic Shockwave * Meklord Emperor Skiel * Scrap Orthros * Blue Rose Dragon Secret Rares in GENF (Generation Force) * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Lost Blue Breaker * Pain Painter * Orient Dragon * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Smashing Horn * Vision HERO Adoration * Steelswarm Roach Secret Rares in PHSW (Photon Shockwave) * Rescue Rabbit * Shard of Greed * Wind-Up Rabbit * D-Boyz * Evolzar Dolkka * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Dark Smog * Metaion, the Timelord Secret Rares in ORCS (Order of Chaos) * Gagaga Girl * Inzektor Exa-Beetle * Xyz Reborn * White Dragon Ninja * Tour Bus From the Underworld * Driven Daredevil * Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh * M-X-Saber Invoker Secret Rare